Gangsta Wars
by Trippin' Sanity
Summary: What if you moved to a new country and within that country there is a rivalry that could cost you your life? Read as Shugo Chara meets new deadly villains, and encounters a few romances along the way!
1. Godzilla's Anus!

**~MINNA! So I was reading some Shugo Chara Fanfics and I must say...YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW IKUTO AT ALL Dx Sorry if I've offended you o.o I'm just voicing my oppinion. Anywho, I decided to write one. And GODDESS you will LOVE THIS :D lol dont take my word for it o.o REEEEEEEEEAD :3 ~**

**(OC Keli's Pov)**

"So this is it huh?" I said glancing back at the house that I used to call my own. My brother hugged me with his arm that was free from a moving box. "Yeah..but like mom says, It's like we've been given a chance to start over new," He said.

I sighed as I got into the car that would take us to the airport.

Here's our situation, My mom got transfered to a new job in Japan. At first I was devistated. I have to leave the little friends that I've made over the years, all the memories that old house holds.

The first week I found out I was depressed, I couldn't do anything without thinking it would be the last time I ever do things in America. My brother Kukai ended up convincing me how much fun this would be.

Maybe this won't be so bad. I can act more like myself instead of being something to fit into the social hell they call high school. Yeah, that's what i'll do! Act like myself!

It's alot easier said then done though...a whole lot easier said then done. Sometimes I wish I could be like Kukai. He's not afriad to say to the world 'HEY! This is me and if you don't like it, well that's just too bad'

I'm really glad I have someone I can look up to like that.

**(Kukai's POV)**

The plane ride was the longest I've ever been on. I glanced over at my sister who was sleeping as we landed at the airport. She's been feeling down ever since the news was broken to her, which, I had to do..

I nudged her shoulder to wake her. "Keli, We're here. Wake up and smell the sushi!"

She shifted in her seat and spoke. "Go away flying meatball...This is my cereal, go back to your plate of soggy noodles."

I laghed at her and poked her in the stomach. That woke her up real quick! "Owwwwwww, Kukai what was that for!"

"Because this flying meatball wanted your cereal," I responded cooly. Keli's cheeks flushed pink for a quick second then looked away embrassed. "I did not say that."

I just laughed again and lead her off the plain where our mom had been waiting. It was off to the new house!

The moving van took us through the town. As we drifted farther in, the buildings started to become run down and old. "This looks like Godzilla's ass hole..." I heard Keli murmer under her breath.

It was kind of a mean thing to say but the area didn't look anything like our old neighborhood. We drove down a few more streets before the van stopped infront of a...I think it was a house.

Our mom turned to us excitedly. "Okay guys! This is our new home! I hope you like it!" She exclaimed getting out of the van.

I glanced over at my sister who looked less then thrilled. "Cheer up okay? I bet there's a music store somewhere around here. We can get a new stand for your guitar," I said trying to comfort her.

"...Okay. I do need a new one."

We entered the house to find rooms to call our own.

**(Keli's POV)**

Kukai and I walked down the street in the direction of the shops. He was bouncing a soccer ball on his foot as we walked. "What do you think of the house?" He asked me.

"It's okay..My room is kind of small and the walls are...pink," Bleh I hate that color. Blue is my favorite! I will marry that color...

"That's okay sis. We'll paint it over with a better color. Let's just try and settle in first." He said continuing to kick the ball up and down.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and looked around. Yep..it still looks like Godzilla's ass hole.

We eventually made our way to the music store at the shopping center. From the outside it looked like crap but the inside was amazing! There was music playing in english and japanese.

The walls were filled with posters of musicians and singers. Along the back wall there were many different types of guitars both electric and accustic.

Kukai looked through some CD cases while I picked out a guitar stand. I traced my fingers along a sliver stand that caught the light oh so beautifully. I carried it past a poster then backed up and stared at it.

"HOLY SHITCAKES OF GEEZUS!" Kukai came running over. "What?"

"That girl is goooooooooorgeous!" I said pointing to a poster of a blonde haired girl. She had a microphone in one hand and was pointing at us with the other. Her big purple eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I am so getting that poster. I will find out who this is and listen to all her music!"

Kukai pointed to a name sprawled across the top. "Hoshina Utau. That's her name"

"Pft. I so knew that.." I said with a sweatdrop.

After we left the store, Kukai and I headed back in the direction of our new home. The Anus Of Godzilla!

**(Random 3rd person POV)**

Just when Keli and Kukai were getting used to their new home of the Ghetto, which they know as Godzilla's anus, it started a normal day in the alley for a certain gang leader.

She was relaxing at the top of an abandoned building and noticed some thugs from the West side popping in on her turf. How dare they come into her alley and graffittii on her walls. They had to pay.

Her smirk matched her glare to them, and she swiftly made her way down to the ground. Little did those thugs know what they were in for...

**(OC Kayla's POV)**

Typical for my day to start with a couple of west side morons. This won't take long, in fact, they'll probably just run back screaming to their leader when they catch a glimpse of me. No matter, I'll deal with her later. It's poker night after all.

As I landed behind the thugs I leaned against the brick wall that was already chisling away. "I don't know how many times I have to kick your ass before you west siders learn to stay. on. your. fucking. side. " I cracked my knuckles, and watched as the thugs trembled in fear.

They simply dug into their pockets searching for a knife they usually carry with them. Pft, rookies. I smirked at them and held them up in their hands, I love being a professional pick pocket.

Let's cut to the chase, I'm kicking their ass, and I'm kicking it good. Who knows? I just might let them live to see tomorrow.

I was getting entertained with the fight but as I always do I kept my aggressive and deadly look in my eyes as I fought. Before I knew it blood stained the walls and the thugs were both flung out of the alley and onto the streets.

I approached them slowly and used my famous finishing line. I just flicked my wrist to snap off the blood and looked at them growling, "Run."

They ran..err..limped, crawled, whatever you wanna call it. I flipped my bangs to the side and and turned to my audience, "Who's next"

**(Keli's POV)**

I stared at the girl who stood before us. She scared the living shit out of me so i put up my guitar stand like i was taming a lion.

"I have a.." I said glancing at the stand. "This is a device that sucks out brains! beware!" Yeah, lame thing to say i know but..what else am I supposed to do?

Kukai steped infront of me. "We're just walking through, we have nothing to do with you," He said calmly to this..girl who looked like she should be in an action movie.

...

Oh my god, are these kids for real? One girl was holding up...some sort of wimpy piece of plastic and the other kid, damn, first he is proably the cutest kid I have ever layed eyes on.

Anyway, he must be new cause he thinks you can just "walk through" and not be at least dismembered or something. They deffinately aren't west siders.

Hell, I don't know where they're from, but they seem pretty interesting. I backed down and fixed my hair over my shoulders then smiled wanting to laugh. "Sucks brains. Really now?"

**(Kukai's POV)**

"Y-yeah. Don't test me! I will press this butto-" I covered Keli's mouth with my hand before she said something else that would make us look stupid.

I do NOT need to look stupid in front of the first girl I've met here. "Ignore her, She forgot to take her meds this morning," I said laughing slightly. I felt Keli lick my hand and I pulled away quickly. Jerk.

Just for that, She gets to clean my soccer stuff and dust the trophies. "Sorry if we're in your way or something but seriously, we're just trying to make our way home." "Yeah, Godzilla's Anus." Keli muttered. That earned her an elboing by yours truly.

"Godzilla's...Anus. Oh, yeah cause you've totally stuck ur head in godzilla's anus and checked it out right?" Gangsta girl responded. Well she did look like a thug...

I gave Keli a look to keep her from responding with a snarky comment. "Like I said, ignore the psychopath."

She tossed a blade in her hand and ended up leaking out a laugh. "You really are new around here aren't you? It's like you have no idea who's standing in front of you."

I flashed my eyes to the blade then back to the girl. "That's exactly it. We just moved in from America so it's obvious we don't know who you are," Keli spoke again from behind me.

She took a step forward but I held her back again. "But, that doesn't mean we shouldn't! I'm Kukai Souma! The short one behind me is my sister Keli. Nice to meet you!" I smiled at her. Nice save Kukai, nice save.

"I'm not short! I'm fun size..."

"What charming little names, though Kukai sounds awfully japanese for being from America. but hell, who am i to talk? i have an american name and im straight up japanese.

Im Kayla. Kayla Tsukiyomi. learn the name and memorize it, its kind of a big deal" she said as she tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"That sounds like the name of a soup, Tsukiyomi Soup, helps with any sickness!" Keli said laughing. I shot her yet another look before hiting her on the head lightly.

"Big deal how? Are famous or something?" I asked intrested in this Kayla girl.

Glancing at keli, she had a slight twitch on her left eye. "I'm telling you now, if you were to say that to any other Tsukiyomi, or gang member at that, you would have ended up like those two thugs from earlier or worse. Just a tip" She reverted her eyes back to me and flipped her bangs again.

"I guess you can say that" She smirked and was looking at something in her hand...strange it looks just like...I felt around in my pocket and...oh crap..it's gone...SHE TOOK MY PHONE?

How the...when did...how did you...what the hell? How did you get that!" I asked confused.

Keli laughed and pointed at me, "Haha! She took your phone and you didnt even know! Wish I could do that.." I glared at Keli yet still confused. She put her hands up and backed off still chuckling. "Yeeeeeah that's kind of important so..can I have that back?"

**(Kayla's POV)**

I smirked at Kukai. He really just gets cuter by the moment, especially when he freakes out. I tossed him his phone back and laughed a little "you guys have a long way to go before you get the hang of things don't ya?" I ended up tossing Keli's phone back to her too.

Keli blinked in surprise as she caught her phone in one hand. "Dude! So not cool!"

"Yeah not so funny when it happens to you is it!"

"Heh, you two are so adorable and innocent" My smile faded a little. It's a shame really, how living here in the ghetto will change their sweet personallities.

I turned to walk away from them, "Catch ya later, Soumas" I winked at them and walked away, tossing Kukai's wallet in my hand as I left. Tonight, dinner on him. How sweet is he?

**~END OF FIRST CHAPPIE MINNA! I know the POV's switch very often but i'm working on making them longer! Special thanks to my friend for helping me with this story. Also, there will be more Shugo Chara characters and two more OC's! Rate and Review please :D Chappie two will be out soon!~**


	2. Poker Game

**KELI'S POV**

I followed Kukai into our…new living space. After our little encounter with the Tsukiyomi soup spokes girl, I can't help but think we'll be seeing a lot more of her. I looked over at my brother who was frantically searching his pockets. "She gave you your phone back right?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets reassuring me mine was still there.

"Yeah. But I think I'm missing something else," Kukai looked confused. "I could have sworn I had my wallet with me." I put my hands up as a response to the look he gave me. "Don't think I took it, maybe that Kayla girl took it."

A bit of panic shot across his face. "That had my school ID in it. Damnit!" I snickered at his little misfortune. I had a feeling that Kukai wasn't too upset about this. He probably secretly liked her. She was pretty much a friggen athlete the way she tore up those guys like that. I internally face-palmed remembering how I threatened to beat her with a plastic guitar stand. Is it bad that I kind of thought she might go for it? Oh well.

"Don't laugh at me! That was important. I'm not the one who thought saying you could zap her brains out with a piece of plastic."

"Okay first off, I said suck out her brains," I held up one finger. "And two, Well I don't really have a two."

Kukai laughed a bit and ruffled my hair. God I hate when he does that! If I wanted my hair to be all messy I wouldn't have brushed it this morning. "Don't do that."

I walked into the kitchen to grab a coke. America's sweet sweet nectar, thank the high heavens Japan has some. Something else about what happened today bothered me. I know we didn't have much money but I really did not enjoy living in a place that was probably crawling with cockroaches. Nasty things they are, but they'd be quite handy in a nuclear bomb. Just cover myself in them. OK, nope that's gross. Can't do it.

"Keli?" I heard my mom call from outside. "Can you help me with these bags?" I ran over to the door and took the bags from her hands. Looks like she went dinner shopping. I placed the bags on the counter and went back for more, noticing the last one I grabbed felt kind of light for food.

"Hey ma, what's this?" I set the bag down and pulled out its contents. In my hands was a blue and white school uniform. It looked like something straight out of Sailor Moon! I'm not wearing this. I can't wear this. I'm gonna look like a nerd! Which I am but the kids at school don't need to know that yet…

"That's your school uniform. They're required. I figured I'd pick it up this afternoon," she smiled at me.

"But it's a skirt. You know how I feel about skirts."

"Yeah Yeah, it's a crime to wear something so short."

"Exactly!"  
"Well tough nubs, you have to wear it or you'll be suspended on your first day," mom's tone was stern. I let out a sigh accepting defeat. She took the uniform from my hands and brought it to my room along with the boy's uniform she bought for Kukai.

I wonder how she's going to react when she finds out he lost his wallet to a thug. I laughed to myself; probably kill him.

Soon mom and Kukai were making dinner together. Something they've done since dad passed away a couple years back. We all took it pretty hard but I think mom had the worst of it. She would look at our old photo albums for hours holding a tissue to her face. All I could do was watch her in pain. I wanted to say something but I knew she'd cry more. I read in a book somewhere that the grieving process is long and its best to let the person work it out on their own. Kukai was pretty out of it for the rest of the school year. He went from being the soccer captain to being one of the bench warmers. That was tough for him…I know how much he loved playing that sport. After I found out about the accident, I locked myself in my room. The first night I cried myself to sleep cursing all types of ways into my pillow. The next few days I'd sing to myself all of the lullaby's he'd sing to me. The guitar I have was his. He named her Beans, the same nickname he called me whenever I was sad or mad. It always made me smile though.

I tuned the strings that were starting to wear. I strummed the melody to a short and sweet tune. Music really helped me get over my dad's death. Without it I probably would have become a big ball of depression. Music is one of those things that can express how you feel without saying one word. Honestly I don't think I'd be myself without an emotional outlet like playing and writing music.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my brother shout from the kitchen. I set Beans up on her new stand and headed to the dining room.

"Your turn to set the table Keli," Said my mom who was pulling the baked chicken out of the oven. I went to the cabinet and set the table for three. Kukai brought over a bowl of mashed potatoes and set them down in the middle of the table. Once the table was ready, we sat down and piled the food onto our plates.

"Here's to the first of many meals in our new home," holding up a glass my mom looked at Kukai and me. The two of us clinked our cups to the one she was holding up. My face didn't show it but something just didn't sit right with me. If only I could put my tongue on it…

**KAYLA'S POV.**

After leaving the souma kids, I went to the little market outside the ghetto. It's not expensive at all so I got a few stuff. Sure the cutie with wild hair won't mind if I spend a couple bucks. I headed back to the wonderful ghetto that reeks of sewer acid. My brother is probably off doing his own thing, and tonight is poker night, so I headed to west sides alley where the leader is waiting.

We have an interesting relationship that's weird to explain. Her right hand girl and the brains of her plans is Amy Hinamori. She used to be a very close friend my brother and I considered family. Such a brilliant and gifted person who could have done so many great things, until she was brain washed by Angie Dilurentis. Amy killed her younger sister Amu and both her parents which gave her the taste of blood to join with Angie who also killed her parents. Its a shame really to watch an old friend be converted that way. Heh, I remember when she had a thing for my brother. Bet she still does somewhere.

Anyway, Angie is one powerful screwed up bitch and there is only one reason why she chooses to stick to this gank place after she torched it. Do I know that reason? Not yet. But whatever she has planned I know she wants my brother and I involved. She knows damn well we wont, but she's persistent.

I approached the area with the poker table. There she sat with her long black hair, red painted fingers wrapped around the cigar. I sat down across from her and tossed a bag at her. Like I said, our relationship is complicated.

"Brought you dinner. Mayonnaise instead of mustard just how you like it. Lets play shall we?"

Angie blew out smoke followed with the smirk she always wears. "What are the stakes this time?" she shuffled the cards in her hands.

"Eh. I don't have anything on me right now. So I suppose a little agreement is necessary." I tapped my fingers on the table. I know she found out about the new kids the moment their American selves stepped foot here.

Angie dealt out the cards, seven for each of us. "Name your terms," She said putting the cigar out with her hand.

Before I pick up the cards to see what's in store, I crack my knuckles "pretty new meat huh? Look like they have nice stuff." I took the cards in my hand still not looking at them yet.

"They're Americans. I wouldn't expect them not to," she sets the rest of the deck to the side. No doubt she already had the house scoped out from afar. "I ask again, Your terms?"

"They're simple. I win, they're left alone. Neither gangs mess with them." I fanned out in my hand to glance at them. I have to be careful with her. She has a way of manipulating words to her advantage.

Angie takes a quick peak at her cards. "I win, and well," she shrugged and rested her chin on her hand. "You know what happens."

"I expected that." As soon as I saw my hand I knew I was screwed. As the game played on and we ate our dinner, I kept a careful eye on the surrounding. Amy is around here somewhere, guns loaded waiting for the game to finish. I already have a plan out of here. And I need to guard the house tonight.

Angie played each hand without showing any sign of nervousness. Her face was always focused, never giving anything away. The game was beginning to end and the odds against me were stacked high.

Fuck. Just fucking great. I'm as good as keeping a poker face as she is but I've already lost. The odds were just not "ever" in my favor. I folded. "Guess I'm out of luck this time"

Angie smirked and revealed her cards. They were only slightly higher than the hand I had. "It was a valiant effort," she collected both of our cards. "I'll be sure to let the Americans know what you did for them." An irritating giggle passed her lips.

Oh how it made me twitch. "Cant say I didn't try" I stood to leave and immediately Amy came out from the shadows with her Harley Quinn Bazooka. She smirked and charged it at me. "Shame too. Seemed you had an eye for that boy today" ill tell you right now...these two girls have a way of being everywhere. "So nice of you to drop in Amy, but I must be going for the night." She fired at me but I dodged it. The smoke of the missed fire disguised my get away. The minute I got out of the alley a tough grip pulled me back to east side.

"You heard that?"

"Every word" My brother said to me. We spent that night finishing dinner by the Souma house.


End file.
